


SPF 70

by oneir_o_logist



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, No penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneir_o_logist/pseuds/oneir_o_logist
Summary: Riku and Sora in the fountain.





	SPF 70

The sun was more than hot that day on the Destiny Islands, but the two boys below didn’t seem to mind. The two sat on the edge of the walkway, just a foot or two over the sand that lined the beach. One of them kicked their legs idly and the other stared up at the sky, a hand in the way to block the sun. Sora and Riku were never not together. They sailed to the Destiny Islands every day to play and today was no exception. Sora had a dark tan from being in the sun, but Riku insisted never leaving without sunscreen with an SPF of 70.

“You’re gonna get another sunburn, Sora. You sure you don’t want any of my sunscreen?” Riku offered, but he didn’t bother to take out the bottle—he knew Sora was going to refuse.

“No way! That stuff is all sticky—it gets everywhere! When I try and put it on my face, it gets stuck in my hair, and when I put it on my body, it gets stuck to the sand!”

“You mean the sand gets stuck to _you_. You don’t get stuck to the sand,” Riku corrected. Sora hummed and kicked his shoes off his feet and onto the sand.

“Besides, I’m too tough to get a sunburn.”

“That’s what you said that last time, and look what happed.”

“It’s true! I’m basically sunburn resistant.” Riku smirked as a thought crossed his mind. He stood up and walked just out of sight. “Hey Riku, where are you—“

“Sora! The floor is lava!”

With all his strength, which was a lot, Riku pushed Sora off the ledge and onto the burning sand, to which he then stood up and began hopping around.

“Ow, ow, ow! Riku, that was mean!” He was still hopping on either leg, his hands pulled in tight as he huffed. He ran toward his shoes but in an instant Riku was off the walkway and in the sand. He snatched the shoes away from Sora before he could get them and held them high above his head. Riku couldn’t stop laughing—the sight of his shorter friend switching between feet to jump for his shoes.

Riku loved teasing Sora, and it was so easy too. But it hadn’t always been that way. Riku remembered when he was younger, how he had been playing in the water off the beach of the main island. He dreamed of sailing to that far off island, the Destiny Islands—exploring it would be a dream! Though he knew if he tried to swim there, he’d probably get tired and drown.

He played by himself a lot in that water, swimming around and chasing the fish. Even though he lived on the island, most of the locals payed no mind to the beaches. Having the ocean at your back door seemed to have been a novelty that had worn off long ago. Still, Riku loved the water. One day he wanted to explore it…if only he had a boat.

Then there he was—messy brown hair and a goofy looking smile—the most entrancing thing Riku had ever seen. The boy’s knees were knobby and he had numerous band-aids on his fingers. But again, his smile—Riku couldn’t stop staring. He couldn’t even stop to notice the small wooden boat the boy dragged behind him.

“Your face is red,” the boy told him.

Riku didn’t realize he was blushing.

“It’s because you’ve been in the sun all day,” he nodded. “I know since I’ve been watching you.”

Riku was really blushing now.

“I brought you this. My dad gave it to me, but I think it’s yucky, so you can have it.” The boy was holding out a bottle of sunscreen. SPF 70.

Their hands touched when Riku was handed the bottle and he almost dropped it. He ran a hand through his hair and chuckled lightly, looking away embarrassed. He turned back to the boy, but he didn’t seem to have noticed. He was still smiling.

“I’m Sora.”

“R-Riku.” His voice cracked. He tried again. “Is that your boat?”

“Yeah! I made it myself to take to the island. I worked super hard on it.”

The boat was small and crude and there was a stuffed fish nailed to the front of it. Riku thought of the grand pirate ships with mermaids made of detailed wood that lead the front of the ship. Riku couldn’t help but laugh. It was so cute.

“Do you want to ride me?” Sora said. Riku blinked.

“Do I want to _what_?”

“I said, do you want to ride with me?” Riku blinked again. He had just heard things. He couldn’t imagine himself in that tiny boat with Sora. How would they fit? They’d be so close… Though he didn’t have to imagine for much longer because in the next moment they were in the boat, squeezed tight, as Sora rowed them to the other island. Sora sat in front of Riku, pushing back and forth on the ore to steer the boat. His back brushing against Riku’s chest with each pull of the ore.

Sora smelled like a kid—like strawberry banana no-tear shampoo and the dirt and sweat of play that the scent tried to mask. His soft brown hair brushed against his nose. Riku had the same kind of shampoo, only his was blue raspberry. He quickly busied himself with sunscreen, slathering it on every exposed inch of his body. It distracted him for a bit, however he was struck breathless when he looked up—Sora’s eyes directly on his. They were so bright and so blue—like the ocean that surrounded them.

“Sorry,” he said. “Just seeing where we’re going.”

Riku relaxed a bit and leaned to the side so Sora could see. The boy craned his head over Riku’s shoulder.

_Is it necessary to put your head so close?_

He took another deep breath and exhaled, and he was sure he had eased his breaths, but still he heard a deep inhale…from Sora. His eyes closed and his nose almost touching Riku’s neck.

“That stuff smells good. I’d eat it if I could.”

_I know you’re a boy, but don’t you have any boundaries?_

Then it hit him—Sora was a boy. Somewhere he had heard that little boys were only supposed to like little girls. Did he like Sora? They had just met, but Riku was transfixed. He wanted to cherish this boy forever. He wanted to protect him. He was pretty sure that meant he liked him. He wondered if he was allowed to be okay with this, but before his thoughts could go on, Sora and Riku reached the shore of the Destiny Islands.

Sora stopped jumping for his shoes hopped back on the walkway, concrete, and almost just as hot. His feet were sensitive from the sand and he hopped in the nearby fountain to cool them. He sighed in relief, falling down to his knees . His eyes were closed in perfect relaxation and he could see the sun beyond his eyelids, however he had to open them when a shadow blocked it out. Riku stood in front of the fountain, leaning over his friend.

“What did you do with my shoes?” Sora asked, looking up.

“They got burned up in the lava—oh no!” Riku played. Sora puffed out his cheeks. Riku held out a hand to him, an offer to help him back on to ground. It was only for a second—Sora’s expression, but before Riku could take back his hand, Sora had pulled him into the cool pond with him.

Sora howled with laughter as Riku spit water out of his mouth. Riku could feel his hair glue itself to the sides of his face. He opened his eyes, barely able to see Sora through his bangs. The boy’s hair was still stuck up in a perfect style. Riku pressed down on his head, pushing the boy under the shallow water. Sora coughed and sat back up.

“What was that for?” he said after spitting water in Riku’s face.

“Why is your hair always a perfect mess? And mine…” He peeled away his stringy locks from his cheeks.

“It’s ‘cause you’re wearing sunscreen. Your hair is sticking.” His tongue was out. When Riku cleaned the hair away from his face he saw Sora—what a sight he always was, but his face was red.

“Sora, I think you’ve been under the sun for too long.”

“I’m fine!”

“But your face is red! You need to take better care of yourself—start wearing a hat, or sunglasses, or at least stay in the shade.”

Riku splashed water in Sora’s direction his shook his head, droplets flying off the ends of his hair. He turned around and crawled behind the small waterfall, into the shade.

“There. Happy?”

Riku moved under the shade with him. Even though his sunscreen protected his skin, it was a relief to be out of the direct rays of the sun. Riku rested back on his hands in the water, looking over to Sora, who was standing dangerously close.

_It’s because there’s not much room in the shade. It’s a small fountain._

Riku was trying to psych himself out, but as he looked at Sora he became more worried. His face was still red and his eyes were kind of distant. He was chewing on his lip like something was wrong. Actually, he looked like he was coming down with something. Riku checked Sora’s temperature by pressed his own forehead to the other’s, comparing the difference. Sora jumped away, smacking his head on the back of the fountain.

“Your forehead, Riku, really? Why didn’t you use your hand?” he whined.

“I’m wearing a glove, I wouldn’t have been able to feel your head like this,” Riku said, spreading out his fingers. “Are you okay? You’re bumping into things—you must be really sick.”

“I’m not sick.”

“Then why is your face re—“

“Because I like you!”

“W-what?”

“I like you, Riku.”

Riku expected Sora to be looking down in embarrassment, in fact he _wanted_ him to be looking away. He wanted his eyes to be anywhere other than on his own. They were so impossibly round and blue. Even if the water wasn’t high, he could swear he was about to drown. His breath was caught in his throat and he struggled for air, but so afraid to inhale. He was still.

Sora liked Riku.

_And I like Sora._

“Say something!” Sora demanded. His puffy cheeks pushed filled themselves with air as he waited for a response.

“I don’t believe you.”

Riku knew better. He knew that after all these years of only each other for company, it was _possible_. He’d always wondered, and hoped it wasn’t just wishful thinking. But here it was. He said it. It was out of nowhere—so sudden, so he’d probably never get a chance like this again. Riku knew better, but how could he pass up this perfect opportunity…to mess with him?

“What do you mean you don’t believe me? I _never_ lie. You know I’m like, the most honest person ever.”

“Well then I guess you’re gonna have to prove it.” Riku smirked. It was taking all he could to maintain his cool composure.

“P-prove…”

“That’s right. Pro—“

Sora’s lips were on his before he could finish his sentence. Riku didn’t know whether or not to be surprised. Sora was really forward and outgoing, but he didn’t think—

This was the day he had always dreamed about.

It was nothing fancy, but Riku knew he’d remember this day forever. The cool water soaking into their clothes, rippling around their bodies, connecting them. The shade of the rock wall behind them—connected them. Their lips—how could Riku think of the water and the shade when Sora’s lips were—

_They’re chapped. This idiot has gone and gotten himself dehydrated from being in the sun._

“Riku? Why are you laughing?” Sora looked like he was about to cry. Riku decided he was done playing for now.

“You need to take better care from the sun,” he chuckled. Sora rubbed his lips together and hummed. He opened his mouth to say something else but Riku’s mouth was back on his friend’s, his tongue tracing the other’s lips, licking away the dryness. When they parted Sora turned away, splashing water on his face—embarrassed.

“W-w-what was that?”

“You’re dehydrated.”

“How can I be dehydrated? I’m literally sitting in water.”

Riku couldn’t help but laugh once more. His lips were on Sora’s once again, feeding his moisture into him. He paused before sucking on the boy’s bottom lip, turning the dry skin moist. For some reason, Sora pushed away.

“I know what you’re doing,” he said.

“Trying to save you from heat exhaustion?”

“You’re messing with me.” Sora was looking down at his shoes, heavy with water. His hand lingered on Riku’s chest from having pushed him away. “I know you like to play pranks but not this time, okay?”

“Sora what are you talking about?”

“I really like you, okay? Don’t play around with my feelings by doing weird things when you—“

“I like you too.”

“What?”

“Sora, I’ve liked you from the moment we met.”

“I don’t believe you,” Sora pouted.

“What?”

“I said I never lie, but you like to mess with me all the time, how can I believe—“

Riku tackled Sora into the fountain, kissing him a million times as Sora struggled to finish what he was saying. Riku was much, much stronger and always had been, so the struggle ended up with Sora pinned to the cool wall of the fountain, Riku’s hands against Soras. He straddled the boy’s lap, begging touch.

“You kissed me to prove you liked me, which wasn’t fair ‘cause now I can’t do the same to prove that I like you back.” Sora was pouting.

“Well that’s not my fault,” he said.

“So then what do I do to prove it?”

“I don’t know.”

“You’re telling me you don’t know? While I have you pinned up against the wall, while we’re here in the shade with no one around, while we just finished basically making out…”

“What’s your point?”

“Sora, I’m on top of you.”

It was then when the situation clicked into Sora’s head. Riku wondered how long it would take him to get it. They were both in their teen years, around the time most people start dating, but Riku has only ever known Sora and Sora has only ever known him.

_Maybe it’s destiny._

Riku dropped his hips, ever so slightly, to touch himself to his friend. Sora wouldn’t have blushed if it hadn’t been for the situation.

“Riku…” Sora breathed. “What are you—“

“Proving it to you.”

It was a simple motion, the pressure and feeling that Riku put into a single movement. Sora let out another breath, hot in the cool shade. Riku could feel Sora’s hands tense up in his, so he laced their fingers together and felt the burning tips of Sora’s fingers overlapping his own.

Sora’s muscles took turns flexing with pleasure as Riku’s hips moved against his. His arms kept moving about, as much as the grasp on him would allow, and his legs writhed about between Riku’s legs. He was moaning, which only egged Riku on more.

Their clothing was light for island exploration and now wet from the fountain. They could almost feel each other through the thin layer of clothing they each wore.

Riku tried his best not to throw his head back in pleasure. He wanted to cherish this boy, he remembered, so he turned all his efforts into pleasuring him, to make sure he knew. His mouth was on his neck, sucking the delicate skin here and there, only leaving marks after he’d nosed the zipper of his suit down, making them hidden beneath his clothes. He wanted to go further, but the boy’s necklace got in his way. However, with the way his body was bent there was no way he could go any further even if he wanted to. He focused his energy on his lower half, Sora granting him moan after moan as he worked.

Sora’s breath suddenly caught in his throat, and he was gripping Riku’s hands hard, his head pressed firmly against the other’s chest. He let out a few short huffs of breath but when he didn’t move Riku pressed his cheek to the side of his head.

He’d changed his shampoo since they were little, when they had first met, he remembered. He smelled like ocean water now, in addition to the actual water they had been playing in. His hair was wet now too, not fluffy and tickling his nose. He couldn’t see his smile, but he knew it was the same. He saw it every day. He wanted to see it right now. Sora. Sora. He’d liked him for so long and he’d never been happier than he was right now.

“Riku…I’m wet,” Sora mumbled.

“Well you are literally sitting in water,” Riku played.

They both laughed at that. Riku loosened his grip on Sora who immediately threw his hands around his neck.

“A hug?”

But Sora didn’t answer. He rubbed his face into his chest and held him tight.

“Sora are you—“

“Happy. I’m happy.”

Riku sighed in relief and Sora did the same. Riku felt him inhale against his body. He mumbled something, but nudged him when he couldn’t hear what he’d said.

“You smell nice.” Sora said, unburying his face from Riku’s shirt.

“Sunscreen,” Riku informed.

“It smells good. I’d eat it if I could.”

“It’s the sunscreen you gave to me when we were kids.”

“The same bottle?”

“Of course it’s not the same bottle. It’s just the same brand.”

“What was it again?”

“SPF 70.”

           

 


End file.
